The Kv3 voltage-gated potassium channel family includes four members, Kv3.1, Kv3.2, Kv3.3, and Kv3.4. Genes for each of these subtypes can generate multiple isoforms by alternative splicing, producing versions with different C-terminal domains. Thirteen isoforms have been identified in mammals to date, but the currents expressed by these variants appear similar (Rudy and McBain, 2001, Trends in Neurosciences 24, 517-526). Kv3 channels are activated by depolarisation of the plasma membrane to voltages more positive than −20 mV; furthermore, the channels deactivate rapidly upon repolarisation of the membrane. These biophysical properties ensure that the channels open towards the peak of the depolarising phase of the neuronal action potential to initiate repolarisation. Rapid termination of the action potential mediated by Kv3 channels allows the neuron to recover more quickly to reach sub-threshold membrane potentials from which further action potentials can be triggered. As a result, the presence of Kv3 channels in certain neurons contributes to their ability to fire at high frequencies (Rudy and McBain, 2001, Trends in Neurosci. 24, 517-526). Kv3.1-3 subtypes are predominant in the CNS, whereas Kv3.4 channels are found predominantly in skeletal muscle and sympathetic neurons (Weiser et al., 1994, J. Neurosci. 14, 949-972). Kv3.1-3 channel subtypes are differentially expressed by sub-classes of interneurons in cortical and hippocampal brain areas (e.g. Chow et al., 1999, J. Neurosci. 19, 9332-9345; Martina et al., 1998, J. Neurosci. 18, 8111-8125; McDonald and Mascagni, 2006, Neurosci. 138, 537-547, Chang et al., 2007, J. Comp. Neurol. 502, 953-972), in the thalamus (e.g. Kasten et al., 2007, J. Physiol. 584, 565-582), cerebellum (e.g. Sacco et al., 2006, Mol. Cell. Neurosci. 33, 170-179), and auditory brain stem nuclei (Li et al., 2001, J. Comp. Neurol. 437, 196-218).
Characterisation of mice in which one or more of the Kv3 subtypes has been deleted shows that the absence of Kv3.1 gives rise to increased locomotor activity, altered electroencephalographic activity, and a fragmented sleep pattern (Joho et al., 1999, J. Neurophysiol. 82, 1855-1864). The deletion of Kv3.2 leads to a reduction in seizure threshold and altered cortical electroencephalographic activity (Lau et al., 2000, J. Neurosci. 20, 9071-9085). Deletion of Kv3.3 is associated with mild ataxia and motor deficits (McMahon et al., 2004, Eur. J. Neurosci. 19, 3317-3327). Double deletion of Kv3.1 and Kv3.3 gives rise to a severe phenotype characterised by spontaneous seizures, ataxia, and an increased sensitivity to the effects of ethanol (Espinosa et al., 2001, J. Neurosci. 21, 6657-6665; Espinosa et al., 2008, J. Neurosci. 28, 5570-5581).
The known pharmacology of Kv3 channels is limited. Tetraethylammonium (TEA) has been shown to inhibit the channels at low millimolar concentrations (Rudy and McBain, 2001, Trends in Neurosci. 24, 517-526), and blood-depressing substance (BDS) toxins from the sea anemone, Anemonia sulcata (Diochot et al., 1998, J. Biol. Chem. 273, 6744-6749), have been shown to selectively inhibit Kv3 channels with high affinity (Yeung et al., 2005, J. Neurosci. 25, 8735-8745). In addition to compounds acting directly on Kv3 channels, agonists of receptors that activate protein kinase A (PKA) and protein kinase C (PKC) have been shown to modulate Kv3-mediated currents in specific brain areas, leading to a reduction in the ability of the neurons to fire at high frequency (Atzori et al., 2000, Nat. Neurosci. 3, 791-798; Song et al., 2005, Nat Neurosci. 8, 1335-1342); these studies suggest that PKA and PKC can specifically phosphorylate Kv3 channels in a neuron-specific manner, causing a reduction in Kv3-mediated currents.
Bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, anxiety, and epilepsy are serious disorders of the central nervous system that have been associated with reduced function of inhibitory interneurons and gamma-amino butyric acid (GABA) transmission (Reynolds et al., 2004, Neurotox. Res. 6, 57-61; Benes et al., 2008, PNAS, 105, 20935-20940; Brambilla et al., 2003, Mol. Psychiatry. 8, 721-37, 715; Aroniadou-Anderjaska et al., 2007, Amino Acids 32, 305-315; Ben-Ari, 2006, Crit. Rev. Neurobiol. 18, 135-144). Parvalbumin positive basket cells that express Kv3 channels in the cortex and hippocampus play a key role in generating feedback inhibition within local circuits (Markram et al., 2004, Nat. Rev. Neurosci. 5, 793-807). Given the relative dominance of excitatory synaptic input over inhibitory input to glutamatergic pyramidal neurons in these circuits, fast-firing of interneurons supplying inhibitory input is essential to ensure balanced inhibition. Furthermore, accurate timing of inhibitory input is necessary to sustain network synchronisation, for example, in the generation of gamma frequency field potential oscillations that have been associated with cognitive function (Fisahn et al., 2005, J. Physiol 562, 65-72; Engel et al., 2001, Nat. Rev. Neurosci. 2, 704-716). Notably, a reduction in gamma oscillations has been observed in patients with schizophrenia (Spencer et al., 2004, PNAS 101, 17288-17293). Consequently, positive modulators of Kv3 channels might be expected to enhance the firing capabilities of specific groups of fast-firing neurons in the brain. These effects may be beneficial in disorders associated with abnormal activity of these neuronal groups.
In addition, Kv3.2 channels have been shown to be expressed by neurons of the superchiasmatic nucleus (SCN) the main circadian pacemaker in the CNS (Schulz and Steimer, 2009, CNS Drugs 23 Suppl 2, 3-13).
Hearing loss represents an epidemic that affects approximately 16% of the population in Europe and the US (Goldman and Holme, 2010, Drug Discovery Today 15, 253-255), with a prevalence estimated at 250 million people worldwide (B. Shield, 2006, Evaluation of the social and economic costs of hearing impairment. A report for Hear-It AISBL: www.hear-it.org/multimedia/Hear_It_Report_October_2006.pdf). As life expectancy continues to increase, so too will the number of people suffering from hearing disorders. Furthermore, it is believed that modern lifestyles may exacerbate this burden as the younger generation ages. Hearing conditions, including tinnitus have a profound effect on the quality of life, causing social isolation, depression, work and relationship difficulties, low self-esteem, and prejudice. Voltage-gated ion channels of the Kv3 family are expressed at high levels in auditory brainstem nuclei (Li et al., 2001, J. Comp. Neurol. 437, 196-218) where they permit the fast firing of neurons that transmit auditory information from the cochlear to higher brain regions. Loss of Kv3.1 channel expression in central auditory neurons is observed in hearing impaired mice (von Hehn et al., 2004, J. Neurosci. 24, 1936-1940), and a decline in Kv3.1 expression may be associated with loss of hearing in aged mice (Jung et al. 2005 Neurol. Res. 27, 436-440). Furthermore, pathological plasticity of auditory brainstem networks is likely to contribute to symptoms that are experienced by many people suffering from hearing loss of different types. Recent studies have shown that regulation of Kv3.1 channel function and expression has a major role in controlling auditory neuron excitability (Kaczmarek et al., 2005, Hearing Res. 206, 133-145), suggesting that this mechanism could account for some of the plastic changes that give rise to tinnitus. More specifically, a reduction in Kv3-like potassium currents in neurons of the dorsal cochlear nucleus has now been observed following acoustic trauma in rats, suggesting that reduced Kv3 function could contribute to the pathological process that is triggered by damaging noise (Pilati et al., 2011, Hearing Res., doi: 10.1016/j.hearingres.2011.10.008), and supporting the hypothesis that positive modulation of Kv3 channels in auditory brainstem nuclei could have a therapeutic benefit in patients suffering from noise-induced hearing loss. Finally, Fragile X syndrome and autism are frequently associated with hypersensitivity to sensory input, including auditory stimuli. Recent findings suggest that the protein coded by the FMR-I gene, whose mutation or absence gives rise to Fragile X syndrome, may directly regulate the expression of Kv3.1 channels in the auditory brainstem nuclei (Strumbos et al., 2010, J. Neuroscience, in press), suggesting that mis-regulation of Kv3.1 channels could give rise to hyperacusis in patients suffering from Fragile X or autism. Consequently, we propose that small molecule modulators of Kv3 channels in auditory brainstem nuclei could have a benefit in the treatment of disorders of hearing, including tinnitus and auditory hyper-acuity associated with Fragile X syndrome and autism.